El jefe y Yo
by princesacaris
Summary: desde su puesto de trabajo, rin akaike habia soñado muchas veces con sesshomaru kazami, con pasar una sola noche con el esquivo millonario y dar rienda suelta a la pasión.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de ROMITO TAKAHASHI, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdon la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadien. Ya esta historia a sito publucata por serenity233 por la cual tengo su autorisacion de ella**

**El jefe y yo**

**Prologo**

Desde su puesto de trabajo, rin akaike había soñado muchas veces con sesshomaro kazami, con pasar una sola noche con el esquivo millonario y dar rienda suelta a la pasión. Por eso cuando sesshomaru busco refugio en sus brazos, la inocente secretaria no pudo hacer otra cosa que caer rendida.

Pero entonces, unas semanas después del encuentro clandestino,rin recibió un inesperado regalo navideño: estaba embarazada. Sesshomaru no tardo en ofrecerse a cuidar de ella, pero rin sabia que su escandaloso pasado le impedía aceptar la proposición del millonario… no podría hacerlo ni siquiera por el bien del bebe


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de ROMITO TAKAHASHI, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie. Ya esta historia a sito publicata por serenity233 por la cual tengo su autorización de ella**

**El jefe y yo**

**Capitulo 1**

Sintió el amargo sabor de la bilis en la garganta.

Sesshomaru kazami arrojo bruscamente el informe del investigador sobre el escritorio de madera de caoba, haciendo que los papeles salieran volando y planearan hasta caer sobre la espesa alfombra de la oficina.

A través de la puerta abierta a sus espaldas, oyó el zumbido del motor de la lancha al alejarse de su embarcadero privado en una isla cerca de Auckland.

El amargo sabor de boca que tenía rivalizaba con la malevolencia de las acciones de su ex esposa. Por si su insaciable afición a las fiestas y al juego no hubiera sido suficiente, ahora se había enterado de que, a los seis meses de matrimonio, se había deshecho de su bebe, el hijo que sabia que el deseaba, y a continuación se había dejado esterilizar.

Si no hubiera sido por un descuidado comentario de una de sus amigas en un reciente evento para recaudar fondos, no se habría enterado. Un insignificante comentario basto para que empezara a investigar hasta confirmar que había mentido sobre el aborto.

La prueba de su traición estaba ahora esparcida por el suelo. La información le había costado un ojo de la cara, pero valía cada céntimo que había pagado por ella. Había conseguido una copia de su ingreso en un hospital privado de hacia cuatro años, las facturas del anestesista, del cirujano, del hospital y de los tramites de finalización y esterilización. Y el había sido completamente ajeno a todo ello. Sintió un desgarro en el corazón.

¿Y ahora quería más dinero? Se lo habría dado con tal de deshacerse de ella, hasta el momento en que recibió aquella información. Había ido demasiado lejos.

El reloj de época dio la hora. Eran las nueve. ¡Maldición! Por culpa del encuentro, llegaría a la oficina con más retraso de lo que esperaba. Marco el número de la oficina.

-Rin, voy con retraso. ¿Algún mensaje o problema?

-Nada urgente, señor kazami . He reprogramado su videoconferencia con nueva york – la dulce voz de su asistente personal fue como un calmante tras la locura de aquella mañana. Gracias a dios aun podía confiar en algunas personas.

Sesshomaru se puso la chaqueta del traje, se arreglo la corbata e, ignorando el crujir del informe bajo sus pies, salió por la puerta hacia el helicóptero que lo esperaba para llevarlo de su casa en la isla al distrito financiero de Auckland.

Si Rin akaike recibía otra flor de loto envuelta en tela de cuadros, iba a gritar.

¿Y que si su cumpleaños caía en Nochebuena? Estaba acostumbrada, pues era el mismo día de todos los años.

¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía diferente ese año? Vacía.

Sola. Parpadeo para ahuyentar las lagrimas que escocían sus ojos "Se fuerte", se dijo para sus adentros. La autocompasión no era su estilo. La supervivencia, costara lo que costara, siempre era su lema.

Al menos sus compañeros se habían acordado de que era su cumpleaños, y no solo el último día de trabajo antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Enderezo los hombros y, con la planta pegada a su pecho, esbozo una sonrisa.

-La flor de loto es preciosa, gracias de todo corazón -gracias a dios las palabras sonaron bien, con el adecuado nivel de entusiasmo.

-¿Nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta, rin? –pregunto una de las chicas.

-Si, allí estaré –confirmo. Alguien tenía que encargarse de que la fiesta anual discurriera sin problemas, de apartar discretamente a los extremadamente ebrios y meterlos en taxis, y de solventar las roturas y las manchas de vino. Por tercer año consecutivo ella era ese alguien.

Le encantaba su trabajo, y era muy buena. Era la mejor. Y por eso había llegado a asistente personal ejecutiva de sesshomaru kazami, el director del departamento legal.

Un pitido procedente de la zona del ascensor al final del pasillo enmoquetado, e hizo que un pequeño grupo de mujeres corrieran hacia sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Rin puso la flor de loto de suntuosas hojas rojas sobre la mesa supletoria detrás de su escritorio, junto a la que le habían enviado del departamento financiero y las dos de seguridad y personal. Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo demonios iba a llevárselas en el autobús?

-Buenos días, rin –su voz, sonora y profunda, hizo que se le erizada el pelo en la nuca. Desde el día en que la había entrevistado para el puesto de asistente personal, había experimentado la misma reacción inmediata, aunque había aprendido a ocultarla. Había dejado de preguntarse por que le alteraba su presencia, y había aprendido a ponerse a hacer su trabajo con seriedad, enmascarando el brote de calor que se extendía por su cuerpo. Algunas personas no creían en el amor a primera vista, pero rin sabia por propia experiencia que ocurría.

Apretó los dientes para, a continuación, liberar la tensión que agarrotaba sus músculos, y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, segura de que el jamás había tenido ni el mas mínimo indicio de los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente o del efecto que tenia en todos sus sentidos.

-El señor Tanaka de la oficina de Tokio ha llamado en relación a las negociaciones. Parecía nervioso.

-Debe de estarlo-dijo sin desacelerar el paso-. Son las cinco y media de la mañana allí. Pónmelo al teléfono.

Por un momento, rin se permitió le lujo de inhalar la esencia de su frescura y cara colonia. Sacudió mentalmente la cabeza y levanto el auricular del teléfono para marcar el número de Japón y pasarle la llamada a sesshomaru. Luego se levanto para cerrar las puertas de su despacho. Absorbido en la conversación en un impecable japonés, el no presto atención.

Rin suspiro. Amor a primera vista o no, sesshomaru no parecía consciente de ello. Recién divorciado de esposa de alta sociedad cuando Rin empezó a trabajar para el, cualquier mujer, ella incluida, era invisible a sus ojos. Ella era simplemente una maquina fiable.

Segura de que la llamada al señor tanaka le tendría entretenido un buen rato, Rin reviso por ultima vez los detalles de la fiesta navideña infantil y las de los empleados. Ese año se había superado a si misma. Había transformado la cafetería en una impresionante gruta navideña y, a las seis y media, sesshomaru aparecería disfrazado de santa claus.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver el traje rojo colgado del antiguo perchero de metal. El señor kazami padre había insistido en que sesshomaru hiciera de santa con la excusa de que la artritis de su rodilla se lo ponía difícil a el y que era importante que alguien de la familia lo encarnara. Sesshomaru había protestado, pero una vez su padre había tomado aquella decisión, no había vuelta atrás, y menos aun por parte de su hijo menor.

-Diablos-una profunda voz a sus espaldas hizo que girara la silla-. No esperara que me ponga eso, ¿no?

-Creo que será un santa maravilloso, señor kazami .

El disgusto era evidente en su expresión facial. Le dio una grabadora y un montón de papales.

-Transcríbeme esto enseguida. Ah, y antes de hacerlo, asegúrate de que la sala de juntas esta libre y dile al equipo que hemos de reunirnos allí en media hora.

-¿Problemas?-pregunto Rin, cambiando mentalmente sus citas para dejarle el resto de la mañana libre. Si quería convocar a todo el equipo jurídico, debía de tratarse de algo serio.

-Nada que no tenga solución, aunque llega en mal momento-dirigió una mirada ceñuda al traje de santa que colgaba de la percha-. ¿Crees que…?

-No permitirá que se escabulla –dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con compasión.

-No –Sesshomaru dejo salir un suspiro y se paso una mano por su cabello perfectamente cortado y peinado, descolocando algunos mechones.

Rin volvió a sonreír. Todo aquel asunto de santa había descolocado al normalmente tranquilo y sostificado sesshomaru kazami, un hombre al que había visto enfrentarse a batallones de abogados de todas partes del mundo por acuerdos inmobiliarios.

Jamás se había imaginado que la idea de tener una procesión de niño haciendo cola para sentarse sobre sus rodillas pudiera causar tan nerviosismo en el. ¿Pero quien era ella para juzgarle? Los niños también la ponían nerviosa a ella y, a diferencia de mucha de sus semejantes, Rin había tenido su reloj biológico a los 26 años. No tendría hijos a menos que encontrada ciertas respuestas sobre su pasado.

Odiaba esa época del año. La alegría de la fiesta servia para recordarle todo lo que ella no tenia, ni había tenido nunca. Saber que había asegurado la diversión de sus compañeros en la fiesta de aquella noche, normalmente le bastaba para mantenerse a flote en medio del horrible y deprimente vació de las vacaciones, hasta poder enterrar la cabeza de nuevo en el trabajo.

Rin suspiro de nuevo y se centro en la tarea que tenia entre manos.

Cuando el payaso al que había contratado hizo de nuevo el ridículo, resonaron risas por toda la habitación. Rin ojeo su reloj. Quedaban 5 minutos para que apareciera santa. Ya debía estar hay. A lo mejor tenia problemas con el traje.

Se volvió a hacia su asistente,kogome , una joven callada y recién graduada, pero con visos de convertirse en una gran asistente personal con el tiempo.

-Si no estoy de vuelta con el señor kazami en 5 minutos, arle una señal al payaso para que siga un poco mas, ¿De acuerdo? Probablemente haya recibido alguna llamada.

En el ascensor,Rin reviso mentalmente el plan para la velada. Todo debería transcurrir como un reloj.

Empezó asentir cierta irritación. Con mucho que simpatizada con la desgana de sesshomaru por hacer de santa, se lo debía a los niños. Se había decidido safarse de aquellos niños ilusionaros que había abajo, le diría un par de cosas a la cara, fuera su jefe o no.

Recorrió la distancia entre el ascensor y la oficina en tiempo record, y llamo a la puerta con los nudillos antes de abrir y entrar como una ráfaga. Pero se quedo paralizada y tuvo que tragarse las palabras de enojo que se había ido formando en su mente por el camino.

Sesshomaru kazami estaba de pie a medio vestir en su oficina. Los pantalones rojos vivo del traje apenas se ajustaba a sus caderas, y parecían amenazar con bajarse si movía un solo músculo.

"¡Que dios se apiade de mi!", pensó Rin, recorriendo con la mirada aquel pecho moreno al desnudo. Era increíble lo que armani podría esconder bajo sus tejidos, pensó Rin, tratando de esforzarse en mirarle a los ojos, y esperando que el brote de energía que sintió no fuera visible en su rostro. Por su temperatura interior, debería estar brillando como una balisa.

Inhalo un suspiro, tratando de calmarse. ¿A que había venido? Ha, si, santa.

-5 minutos, señor kazami

-Ya lo se. El maldito traje es demasiado grande. Ayúdame a rellenarlo. Supongo que los niños esperan un santa entrado en carnes.

-Me imagino que si –respondió ella, recogiendo varios cojines del sofá de la oficina -. ¿Servirán?

-Muy bien. Aquí –sesshomaru se metió las manos en los pantalones para abrirlos -. Yo los sostengo, y tú los rellenas.

¿Estaba de broma? Rin vacilo.

-¿A que esperas?

Por su puesto, el no tenia ni idea del efecto que tenía sobre ella. Para el, no era una mujer con necesidades y deseo, si no una simple asistente personal.

-Supongo que esto es a lo que se refería al decir y ocasionalmente otra funciones según exigencia en la descripción de responsabilidades del puesto del trabajo –Dijo para quitar seriedad a la situación. Cuando serena empezaba a preguntarse por que demonios habría dicho aquello, de repente, los rabillos de los ojos de Sesshomaru se arrugaron a soltar una carcajada.

-Si, supongo. Aunque no creo que recursos humanos estuviera pensando en algo como esto.

Rin le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa, y se forzó a no mirar hacia abajo. Tratando de controlar el temblor que amenazaba con vibrar por todo su cuerpo, metió con cuidado el primer cojín entre su abdomen y la cera roja.

-No pasa nada, rin . No muerdo.

Estupendo… se estaba riendo de ella. Bien, pues le demostraría que no estaba asustada. Metió el siguiente cojín apresudademente, rozando sin querer con los dedos la fina línea de bello que iba desde el ombligo hacia abajo. Al hacerlo, oyó detenerse su respiración, y aparto la mano de prisa al ver como se lo ponía la piel de gallina.

-Eso debía bastar -¿Acaba de oír temblar su voz? Y peor todavía, ¿Lo habría oído el?

-Necesito más.

¿Mas? Todavía le ardía la mano del fugaz roce con su piel. Ella también necesitaba mas, aunque lamentablemente sabia que no estaba pensando en la misma cosa.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, serena encajo otro cojín en el pantalón. Decidirá a no dejarse llevar por sus instintos, por el deseo de rozarle de nuevo con los dedos, le dio una suave palmadita al montículo acolchado. Alcanzo la chaqueta roja y se la tendió. Se permitió el lujo de admirar brevemente su espalda y sus hombros, maravillada por el juego de músculos al contraerse para ponerse la prenda y ceñírsela a la ensanchada cintura. El agarro el gorro y la barba de su escritorio, y se los puso apresuradamente antes de volverse a mirar a serena otra vez.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal estoy?

¿Qué como estaba? Pestaño, intentando buscar las palabras para describirlo. Desde luego, no se parecía a los santa que la habían aterrorizado de niña, haciendo que saliera corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. A pesar del relleno de la cintura y de la ridícula barba afelpada que ocultaba las líneas de su mandíbula, no podía borrar la imagen medio desnuda de sesshomaru de su mente.

-Ha olvidado las cejas –consiguió decir finalmente, casi en su habitual tono tranquilo. "Bien hecho", se felicito a si misma.

-No tendré que ponerme esas dos cosas blancas que parecen orugas ¿no?

-Claro que si. Si no, no seria santa.

Rin apretó y relajo los dedos en vano intento por dominar el temblor que amenazaba con revelar sus nervios antes de despegar las cejas del papel protector.

Se adelanto para pegarlas sobre sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo, el inclino ligeramente la cabeza para ayudar y, de repente, sus labios se encontraron al mismo nivel. No tenía más que dar un diminuto paso para posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Para dar vida a los sueños que la asediaban por las noches, haciendo que se despertara con las sabanas enredadas y llena de un deseo que no podría apaciguar.

Enseguida sofoco sus desenfrenados pensamientos y se concentro en las cejas postizas. Si cedía a sus deseos, podía quedarse sin empleo, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, y menos teniendo en cuenta los gastos médicos de mina. Una vez terminada la labor, se aparto a una distancia prudente para no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

-Esta estupendo –dijo dulcemente.

-Bien, eso es lo que importa. Vamos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la cafetería del octavo piso.

-Espere aquí –le dijo serena delante de la cafetería.

Trato de ignorar la sensación de calor que sintió a través del tejido rojo del traje al ponerle una mano sobre el brazo-. Primero tengo que anunciarlo.

¿Era su imaginación, o sesshomaru se habia puesto pálido de verdad? ¿Estaba asustado? Bajo la barba, pudo distinguir finas líneas de tensión alrededor de sus labios, y sintió impulso de tranquilizarlo.

-Todo ira bien –murmuro suavemente-. A los niños les encantara

-Te quedas, ¿no?

No tenía pensado quedarse a ver esa parte del evento. La visión de una hilera de niños haciendo cola para sentarse con santa todavía le causaba pavor.

-En realidad tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas.

Estaré de vuelta antes de que termine la fiesta.

-Quédate.

Sesshomaru no tenia ni idea de cual era su problema, pero ¿Por qué iba a tenerla? A todo el mundo le encantaban las navidades. A todos menos a la pequeña que habia crecido con un apellido elegido por los asistentes sociales, que le recordaba a la experiencia mas traumática de su vida. Aquella era una de las razones por las que jamás hablaba de su vida ni de sus años en hogares de acogida. Nadie deseaba admitir que habia sido abandonado. Para serena, su vida empezó el día que cumplió 18 años y se independizo del control del estado.

-¿Rin?

Tenía los dientes tan apretados, que le sorprendió que no se le rompieran. No podía explicarle su problema. Algunas de cosas siempre se mantenían en secreto. Asintió brevemente.

-A por ello.

Los niños no le dieron ni una razón para que se preocupara o se pusiera nervioso. Su excitación y sus chillidos de alegría inundaron la sala. La única que se puso de los nervios fue serena. ¿Por qué demonios habría accedido a quedarse?

Sentado sobre su trono, Sesshomaru subió a una niña sobre sus rodillas. La niña, de no más de tres o cuatro años, recorrió la sala con la mirada, y su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

A pesar del aire acondicionado, pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaron a formarse en la espinilla de rin

Ligeramente mareada, se apoyo sobre la pared a sus espaldas. Respiro hondo, tratando de controlar el terror que la invadía, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Una imagen nítida se proyecto en su mente. Era una niña, sentada en el regazo de santa, escudriñando nerviosa la multitud en busca de su madre. Los nervios se fueron transformando en pavor, y el pavor en terror al no encontrar el rostro de su madre entre las masas en movimiento en el centro comercial. Las autoridades acudieron en cuanto averiguaron a que se debian sus histéricos sollozos, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para poder encontrar a su madre entre la multitud de espectadores asombrados. Aquella sensación de abandono y pérdida seguía causando conmoción y resentimiento en serena. Pero ya habia dejado de tratar de entender que clase de madre abandonaba a su suerte a su hija de tres años el día antes de navidad.

Se esforzó en encontrar algo en lo que concentrarse para calmar los temores que los recuerdos reavivaban y recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Ese algo resulto ser Sesshomaru que, con infinita paciencia, señalo a los padres de la niña, consiguiendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en la expresión del pequeño rostro de preocupación.

Al abrir los puños, serena sintió el cosquilleo de la sangre al volver a regar sus extremidades. Al otro lado de la sala, la niña saludaba sonriente a su madre. Y Sesshomaru en lugar de prestar atención a la niña que tenía sobre las rodillas, estaba mirándola a ella directamente.

Vio como sus labios, delineados por la esponjosa barba, pronunciaban las palabras:

-¿Estas bien?

¿Se habia dado cuenta de su ataque de pánico? Le devolvió una débil sonrisa, acompañada de un leve movimiento afirmativo. El siguió mirándola a los ojos un instante más, y luego volvió su atención hacia la niña que tenia a su cuidado, y le dio un regalo alegremente envuelto.

Así era como debian ser las cosas. Los niños debian poder recibir su regalo, tener la oportunidad de contarle a santa sus mas ardientes deseos para mañana de navidad, y contar con la continua presencia tranquilizadora de sus padres esperando no muy lejos.

Cuando el último paquete fue distribuido, llego el momento de finalizar la fiesta infantil. Santa tenía otras obligaciones, y serena apenas media hora entre la fiesta infantil y la de la empresa. Con un pequeño anuncio, dio fin a la celebración y, a juzgar por los aplausos tanto de niños como de padres, sesshomaru habia sido todo un éxito. Cuando la gente empezó a salir de la sala, rin se relajo, dejando salir la tensión de un día a pleno rendimiento, por no decir de todo un año. Ya solo quedaba una fiesta más, y hasta el año próximo, se consoló.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –la voz de sesshomaru se filtro en sus pensamientos.

Suspiro profundamente antes de contestar.

-Creo que ha ido muy bien, ¿no? Los chicos le adoraban.

-Parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Rin suspiro. La técnica de la evasión no funcionaria, pues la tenacidad era uno de los muchos talentos que habían ayudado a darien a convertirse en uno de los hombres mas respetados internacionalmente en su campo. No se rendiría hasta quedar satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Solo estaba recuperando el aliento. Organizar todo ha requerido un gran esfuerzo y trabajo –aseguro.

Por un instante, pensó que lo habia conseguido, hasta que su mirada se torno desafiante.

-Me parecio algo mas que eso. Creí que ibas a desplomarte.

-Oh, por dios santo, no –Rin forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? –insistió el.

-Si, estoy bien.

-Has hecho un gran te relevara el resto de la velada

-No estoy bien, de verdad.

-Ya lo veremos –dijo sesshomaru, dedicándole una severa mirada-. Vamos, será mejor que nos preparemos para el siguiente ataque.

-Vaya adelantándose. Me reuniré con usted arriba –lo observo mientras se alejaba. ¿Qué le habia hecho fijarse en ella en aquel terrorífico momento de debilidad? ¿La habría visto alguien más? No debía haber accedido a quedarse.

Echo un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Los empleados de la limpieza estaban ocupados transformando la fiesta en una versión mas sofisticada de una fantasía de navidad. Habia sido una idea genial conservar el mismo encantador tema infantil para la fiesta de la empresa, y una solución simple, dadas las limitaciones de tiempo. Ya no tenia nada más que hacer allí.

Arriba, en la oficina, Rin abrió el armario de los abrigos y descolgó una bolsa de la tintorería. Solo tenía que cambiarse en el baño y retocarse el maquillaje. Se soltó el largo y espeso cabello y, mientras lo peinaba, estudio el reflejo de su imagen. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no se habia soltado el pelo, literalmente o en sentido figurado? Demasiado. Pero no se podía permitir perder el tiempo cuando tantas cosas dependían de ella. Volvió a recogerse el pelo en un moño a la altura de la nuca. Satisfecha con el resultado, se puso un pintalabios rojo. La dependienta tenía razón, el color daba vida a su piel ligeramente aceitunada. Ella prefería colores más suaves y discretos, que no resaltaran la voluptuosidad de sus labios, pero sabia que para aquella velada necesitaba algo llamativo. Además, era su cumpleaños. Tenía derecho a estar guapa.

Un vistazo al reloj le recordó el poco tiempote quedaba. Rin se quito el sombrío traje de oficina, y abrió la cremallera de la bolsa de la tintorería para sacar un vestido largo color carmesí. El cuello barco de la parte delantera del vestido sin mangas se convertía en un profundo corte en v en la espalda. Rin se quito el sujetador, y lo metió en la bolsa antes de deslizar la brillante seda del vestido sobre su cuerpo. Al mirarse al espejo se pregunto si no se habia pasado esa vez.

Normalmente alquilaba en vestido negro, pero algo de aquel vestido carmesí le habia llamado la atención.

Habia vacilado por el precio, consciente de sus obligaciones financieras, pero no era que estuviera inundada de regalos de la familia o de un amante, pues no tenia ninguna de las dos cosas. Así que, por una vez, se habia dado el gusto de hacerse un regalo y darse el placer de llevarlo esa noche.

En cuanto salio del baño, oyó la voz de una mujer en el despacho de sesshomaru . Habría reconocido la estridente voz de su ex mujer en cualquier lugar. Antes de su divorcio, toda la plantilla de secretarias habia estado a su disposición para ayudarla con su labor caritativa.

Pero kagura era ante todo exigente, y las chicas solían sortear quien acudiría a su oficina para recibir instrucciones. Rin rezo por que, fuera cual fuera la situación, se resolviera rápido.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, volvió a meter sus cosas en el armario y, justo cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, oyó vibrar la voz llena de desprecio de sesshomaru, algo que rin nunca habia oído salir de sus labios.

-¿Entonces no lo niegas?

-¿Cómo te atreves a investigarme? ¡Esos eran privados!

-Todo tiene un precio, kagura, por desgracia no descubrí el tuyo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Puedes decirle al bribón de tu abogado que no recibirás ni un céntimo más de lo ya establecido. Jamás. Y ahora, quítate de mi vista.

-¡Encantada!

Ya era demasiado tarde para escapar, así que rin enderezo los hombros para hacer frente a la ex señora kazami.

-¿Visitando los barrios bajos con tus empleadas esta noche,sesshomaru? –dijo Sango con sarcasmo al pasar junto a rin. Le dirigió una rencorosa mirada, y añadió-: Sabía que estarías revoloteando por aquí, pero claro, olvidaba que no tienes a nadie esperándote en casa, ¿verdad?

Sin habla, rin retrocedió y la dejo pasar, seguida por una estela de un caro perfume francés.

-Siento que hayas tenido que oír eso, rin

Con profundo suspiro para calmarse, serena se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Sesshomaru estaba de pie junto a la puerta de su despacho. Sus ojos brillaban de ira.

-No pasa nada, señor –alargo la mano para alcanzar su bolso de fiesta, metido en el cajón superior de su mesa de trabajo. Aunque los comentarios crueles como los de sango tenían el poder de hacer daño, la experiencia habia enseñado a rin que no debía mostrarlo-. ¿Esta listo para volver abajo?

-Si, estoy listo –dio un paso hacia ella, y susurro-: Y parece que tu también –una fiera miraba de deseo brillo en sus ojos tan brevemente, que serena se pregunto si realmente la habría interpretado , esta… espectacular.

Mientras el la examinaba de arriba abajo, Rin casi se olvido de respirar. Una cosa era ser objeto de una mirada que acariciaba su cuerpo como un pañuelo de seda sobre la piel desnuda. Parecía como si la estuviera mirando a través de unas lentes diferentes, pero inmediatamente desecho la idea por absurda.

-Gracias señor. Usted también esta bastante espectacular –con su cabello y ojos azules, y un traje negro y camisa blanca con pajarita negra en el cuello, Sesshomaru kazami parecía salido de una fantasía…. Su propia fantasía. Aquella en la que estaban ante el altar y el prometía amarla y respetarla para siempre. "¡Basta!", serena volvió a la realidad, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para evitar decir o hacer alguna tontería.

Sus emociones ya habían sufrido suficiente aquella velada, y su aspecto aquella noche, por no mencionar la forma en que la miraba, producía tal confusión en sus sentidos que no podía ni pensar.

-Un momento, Rin. ¿Vamos? –le ofreció el brazo y, sin vacilar, ella engancho la mano a su codo, con los nervios cada vez mas a flor de piel.

En el ascensor, sintió cierto alivio al quitarle la mano del brazo y apartarse un poco para presionar el botón para bajar al piso de abajo. Dejo caer la mano junto a su cuerpo, pero los fuertes dedos de sesshomaru enseguida la agarraron, volviendo a colocarla sobre su brazo.

-¿Señor sesshomaru?

-Sígueme la corriente,Rin. Puede que necesite una bella mujer colgada del brazo esta noche –dijo con una sonrisa casi burlona.

**Continuara…**

Hola mis niñas come están espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy pro fin actualice no saben las cosa que me pasaron para poden subir este capítulo primero se su e la luz y segundo me quede sin computadora bueno lo bueno es que ya lo subí a y para mi otro fic van a tener que esperar porque pomo estamos en proceso de mudanza y nace es en que caja mi mama metió la novela asi que nos toco esperar bueno no estamos leyendo


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de ROMITO TAKAHASHI, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie. Ya esta historia a sito publicata por serenity233 por la cual tengo su autorización de ella**

**El jefe y yo**

**Capitulo 2**

¿Que la necesitaba? Aquella era una inesperada novedad ante la que no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Intento aparentar tranquilidad, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, no puedo evitar desviarla, nerviosa, hacia sus dedos sobre la manga de su traje.

El corto viaje en ascensor se hizo eterno. Estaba segura de que se derretiría sino llegaban pronto, y de que se desinhibiría y terminaría presionando su cuerpo contra el de el.

El aire fresco de la cafetería al abrirse las puertas del ascensor fue un respiro. Los empleados y socios ya habían empezado a llegar, y estaban dando vueltas por la sala, conversando.

Sesshomaru se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en poder escaparse de sus responsabilidades y refugiarse en su apartamento. Un par de horas a lo sumo. Rin también necesitaba descansar. Le habia asustado aquella noche al ver su rostro tan pálido como la pared al otro lado de la sala durante la fiesta infantil. A pesar de su negativa, estaba claro que algo no iba bien.

Rin era la antitesis de la indignación y furia de Kakura. Era la personificación de la calma en medio de una tormenta. Aquella noche, nada más verla, recordó que era una mujer, una mujer bella y sensual. Observo la curva de su cuello cuando se inclino a buscar algo en su bolso, y se pregunto como seria acariciar su piel. Pero rápidamente borro sus pensamientos. Era su asistente personal, y se horrorizaría si los descubriera. Palidecería incluso más que aquella tarde. Ahora en cambio, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos tenían un brillo del que antes habían carecido.

Se alegraba de haber tomado la decisión un poco antes de dejar a kogome a cargo del resto de la velada. Rin se merecía un descanso y su asistente estaba entusiasmada por la oportunidad de demostrar su valía. Así, rin podría quedarse junto a el resto de la velada. Todos salían ganando.

-Relájate, rin –le dijo al oído

-Estas fuera de servicio –su débil fragancia inundo sus sentidos, haciendo que se quedara pegado a ella durante un instante.

-Pero alguien tiene que supervisar…

-Relájate –repitió con voz tranquilizadora.

Con la cabeza aun inclinada sobre la de rin de forma tan intima, se dio cuenta de que algunos de los empleados les miraban, y no hacia falta mucho para avivar los rumores, aunque la mayoría no osaría arriesgarse a ser pillado hablando de uno de los kazami. Tenia que recuperar la compostura, aunque no deseaba hacerlo.

-Tiene que dejar que haga mi trabajo –protesto rin de nuevo, retrocediendo un paso.

Sesshumaru agarro con un gesto elegante dos copas de champaña de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba junto a ellos y le puso una a rin en la mano.

-Tu trabajo ya esta hecho, rin. Toma, celebremos otro brillante año –brindo, chocando suavemente su copa con la de ella.

-Sabe que no bebo en los eventos de la empresa.

-Deja de protestar y alégrate –recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Aparenta estar disfrutando –dijo, bajando la voz y con la mirada burlona-. Insisto- por un instante pensó que se lo habia tomado enserio, hasta que una mirada de rebeldía tiño sus intensos ojos avellanas.

¿Habia notado el color de sus ojos antes de aquella noche? Por supuesto que no habia prestado atención a sus facciones, dadas sus respectivas posiciones en la empresa y en la vida, pero entonces ¿Por qué aquella noche deseaba descubrir mas detalles? Sintió el impulso de a cercarse de nuevo a ellos, y poso su mano sobre la piel expuesta de su espalda, que se tenso inmediatamente bajo el tacto de sus dedos. El contraste entre sus fríos dedos y el intenso calor de la piel de rin le recordó de nuevo sus diferencias, sus posiciones, urgiéndole desistir. Sintió entre cortarse la respiración de rin. Se estaba pasando de la raya. De mala gana, retiro la mano. Al parecer justo a tiempo, puesto que kogome se acercaba efusiva y llena de orgullo.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, rin. Lo tengo todo bajo control. Creo que la idea del Señor kazami de dejar que disfrutes de la fiesta esta noche es estupenda. ¿No crees?

Por una vez puedes ser una de las invitadas y divertirte.

Rin mostró lo más parecido a una sonrisa. Por dentro estaba a punto de deshacerse en mil pedazos.

-Gracias kogome. Pero no dudes…

-Estas haciendo un trabajo estupendo, kogome. Gracias

-Los dedos de sesshomaru volvieron a acariciar la espalda de Rin, haciendo que se le pusiera el vello de punta y que se le atragantaran las palabras que pensaba pronunciar. No podía aguantarlo más. Dio un paso hacia delante y se giro para que el no pudiera alcanzar su piel desnuda.

-Señor Kazami …

-Sesshomaru –y déjalo estar por esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Ordenes del jefe. Y hablando del jefe, vamos haber, al mió.

-Hizo una señal hacia donde estaba su padre, Inutaisho kazami, el fundador y el presidente de Imperio kazami. Como patriarca que era, su postura erguida irradiaba fuerza y orgullo mientras observaba la sala.

La gentil presión de la mano de sesshomaru en su espalda volvió a provocar una oleada de calor en el cuerpo de Rin. Apenas pudo devolver los saludos y felicitaciones festivas de los demás empleados al atravesar la multitud de camino al otro extremo de la sala.

Al acercarse al grupo de ejecutivos señor, Rin trato de ignorar la mano de Sesshomaru en su espalda para recuperar la compostura. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con hombres de su categoría y nivel de poder, pero habia algo en sesshomaru que demandaba mayor respeto que, para Rin, rayaba el sobrecogimiento. Desde luego, no quería caer a sus pies como una tonta solo por que su hijo pequeño estuviera haciendo que se derritiera.

Inutaisho kazami, primera generación de inmigrantes italianos que habían anglicanizado su nombre para integrarse mejor en su país de adopción, Tokio, habia creado Imperio kazami de la nada. Y Rin no tenía ninguna duda de que aun podía echar un pulso con el mejor. Pero no era eso lo que más causaba admiración en ella. No. Era su absoluta devoción por su esposa, fallecida hacia años. Habia criado a sus tres hijos mientras construía su imperio y, a pesar de las dificultades, nunca habia abandonado su crianza, como habia hecho su madre al deshacerse de Rin como si de un paquete no deseado se tratara. Y habia conseguido crear y conservar una fuerte unión familiar entre ellos.

Rin habría dado cualquier cosa por tener un pasado así. Un pasado propio. Aquellos pensamientos surtieron su efecto, y Rin se adelanto, y a fuera del alcance de Sesshomaru, para saludar a su padre.

Ya tenía agujetas en la cara por el esfuerzo de mantener una sonrisa permanente en sus labios. Sesshomaru habia permanecido a su lado toda la velada mientras charlaba y socializaba con sus compañeros, asegurándose de que se mantuviera alejada de toda responsabilidad organizadora. Por una vez, supo lo que era tener a alguien ocupándose de ella, una sensación totalmente desconocida para ella.

Tomo un pequeño sorbo de vino. Apenas habia bebido una copa entera en toda la noche. Y la tensión en su estomago tampoco le habia permitido comer. La comida del bufe y de las bandejas que circulaban por la sala tenían un aspecto excelente, y se habia asegurado de que hubiera comida de sobra, pero no consiguió tomarse un solo bocado.

Echo un vistazo al reloj de pared que habia junto a la puerta, y aliviada dejo caer ligeramente sus hombros. La fiesta llegaría a su fin pronto. El Señor kazami padre daría su tradicional discurso de fin de año, dando las gracias al equipo que, como era habitual, mantenía funcionando parte de los empleados se iba de vacaciones, y deseando a todo el mundo unas felices fiestas.

Felices para aquellos que tenían familia y amigos con los que compartir las fiestas navideñas. Rin empezó a sentir un incipiente dolor de cabeza. ¿Se daría cuenta kikyuo de que al día siguiente seria navidad? El personal de la residencia le habia dicho a Rin que no fuera, que no le pasaría nada a su hermana por que ella pasara las fiestas con sus amigos por una vez. Pero Rin no tenía a nadie con quien deseara pasar el día más que con ella. Kikyuo era todo lo que tenía, la única conexión positiva con su pasado. Así que, a lo mejor llamaba de todas formas y le llevaba a kikyuo el nuevo camisón megro que le habia comprado a conjunto con el color de sus ojos.

-Sonríe. Es navidad, ¿recuerdas? No hay razón para estar triste.

-El calido aliento de sessshomaru le acaricio un lado del cuello con un sensual susurro. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuello y el cuero cabelludo.

-¿Lo parecía? –se volvió a mirarlo -. Estoy bien.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro –respondió en su usual tono enérgico.

-Me alegra que te sientas mejor

-sesshomaru le devolvió la sonrisa

Ha vuelto tu habitual tono de voz. Vamos, suéltate el pelo y disfruta.

-Eso hago –oh, sonaba tan a la defensiva y remilgada

-Se llevo la copa de vino a los labios, pero una mano la detuvo

-sesshomaru se lo quito de entre los dedos.

-Trae, te traeré otra. Esta ya debe de estar caliente. Se supone que tienes que beberlo

Ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, pero ella ignora e hizo una señal a uno de los camareros que pasaba cerca de ellos para que les trajera una nueva copa. Rin rodeo el pie de la nueva copa con sus dedos y derramo un poco de vino.

-¿Seguro que estas bien, Rin?

-sesshomaru se acerco, deslizando un brazo por su espalda, pareces algo temblorosa.

-Estoy bien. Un poco cansada, eso es todo. Si no le importa, me gustaría retirarme pronto.

-Buena idea

-Sesshomaru miro alrededor de la habitación. Creo que ya hemos cumplido por esta noche. Marchémonos.

"¿Juntos?".

-No enserio –protesto Rin quédese. Seguro que su padre…

-Me excusara. Me lo debe por el episodio de santa. Sabe lo que siento respecto a los niños –aunque sonreía, habia cierta dureza en su mirada. Y su cortes expresión desapareció y se transformo en una de desolación.

-¿No le gustan los niños?

-Rin no pudo evitar el tono de sorpresa de su voz. Le habia parecido tan natural y paciente con los pequeños.

-Al contrario. Mi padre sabe perfectamente lo que significan los niños para mí. Despidámonos puso la mano de Rin en su brazo y se dirigieron hacia donde su padre se encontraba, entre un puñado de amigotes. Rin sintió todos los ojos de la sala sobre ellos al caminar entre la multitud.

Si le gustaban los niños, ¿Cuál era el problema con hacer de santa? A no ser, pensó, que fuera un doloroso recordatorio de lo que no tenía. Quizás eso explicara su desgana, por no mencionar la irritación con su padre. Oh diferencia abismal entre ellos. El quería niños, y ella no.

"Así que no te hagas ideas falsa sobre su comportamiento de esta noche", pensó Rin.

-Veo que os vais –Inutaishio kazami le lanzo una dura mirada a Sesshomaru, que Rin interpreto como de amonestación. Observo el silencio enfrentamiento entre padre e hijo, sin que ninguno diera su brazo a torcer.

Rin sabia que Inutaisho desaprobaba las relaciones entre los empleados. Y no conseguía entender por que Sesshomaru trataba de darla impresión a su padre de que se iban juntos.

-Si, papa. Nos vemos –el ligero énfasis en la palabra nos hizo que su padre apretara los labios, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro. Una sensación de inquietud recorrió el cuerpo de Rin de arriba abajo.

¿Acaso pensaba Inutaisho kazami que eran parejas? Tenia que quitarle esa idea de la cabeza de inmediato. Pero antes de poder rectificar nada, el se inclino y le dio un beso estilo italiano en la mejilla. A pesar de los esfuerzos de su familia por adoptar las costumbres de Tokio era, y siempre seria, italiano hasta la medula de los huesos.

-Ha vuelto a hacer un trabajo excelente esta noche, Rin–dijo Inutaisho kazami con una sonrisa a medias.

-Ha sido un placer.

El asintió, y se volvió a mirar a sesshomaru.

-Entonces, ¿te veo mañana por la mañana? Recuerda que prima kanna y su hija también vienen.

-Por supuesto –Rin sintió tensarse el brazo de Sesshomaru bajo la manga del traje.

-Bien – su padre se giro ligeramente, dando la conversación por terminada.

-Estaba pensando invitar a Rin. No te importa, ¿verdad?

-Su padre lo miro con asombro, y el se volvió a mirar a Rin.

-No tienes planes por la mañana, ¿verdad?

-Pero… -empezó a protestar

-Estoy seguro de que Rin… -dijo Inutaisho kazami simultáneamente.

Sesshomaru levanto una ceja dirigiéndose a Rin.

-¿Y bien?

-No quiero molestar.

-¿Entonces no tienes planes para mañana?

-No –su voz fue apenas un suspiro. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, y odiaba la simpatía que siempre generaba.

-Bien. Estaremos allí a las diez y media, papa.

¿Cuándo habia decidido sesshomaru en usarla como baza en su partida con su padre? ¿Y por que? Aunque el padre de sesshomaru mostraba un buen control de su furia, su mirada era una mirada de hielo.

-No te retrases –dijo inutaisho, reconociendo la astucia de su hijo.

-No.

Antes de que rin pudiera analizar la animosidad velada entre padre e hijo,sesshomaru ya la estaba llevando hacia la puerta.

En el ascensor, Sesshomaru soltó un suspiro y se apoyo contra la pared, cerrando brevemente los ojos. Estaba harto de seguirle el juego a su padre. Inutaisho kazami habia intentado controlar a sus tres hijos en un momento u otro. La presión, cada vez menos perspicaz, ejercida por su padre para que superarse lo de esmeralda y encontrara otra mujer con la que formar una familia ya habia sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. No iba a dejarse emparejar con otra prima lejana más. Especialmente aquella noche. Por ello habia decidido no seguirle el juego.

Pero no debía haber usado a Rin de esa manera. Habia visto la sorpresa y confusión en la explicación de su padre.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Las navidades siempre habían sido unas fiestas familiares. La ultima mujer a la que habia llevado era a esmeralda, su mujer, por lo que sabía que le iban a avasallar al día siguiente. Pero no importaba, a lo mejor incluso le contaba lo del nieto que jamás conocería.

Miro a Rin. con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mientras miraba los botones que se iluminaban en el panel del ascensor, dejaba al descubierto la esbelta curvatura de su cuello. Un cuello que cualquier hombre soñaría con besar y recorrer con la lengua.

Sintió el pulso en su ingle. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Rin no era una potencial conquista que pudiera reavivar la llama de deseo que su mujer habia apagado con sus decepciones. Pero por alguna razón, no podía apartar la mirada de su cuello, ni quitarse de la mente la fantasía que proyectaba en su mente.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, ella salio delante de el. La piel de su espalda brillaba con una tonalidad que le hacia preguntarse si el resto del cuerpo tendría la misma tonalidad, y de nuevo sintió una corriente de deseo. De repente, la necesidad de averiguarlo resultaba imperativa.

**Continuara…**

**Hola como están se que no tengo perdón de dios por la tardansa pero es que todo este tiempo no tuve in internet in compu pero la espera ya termino y a lo mejor me tarde mas para mi otro fic pq entre el trabajo y los estudio no tengo mucho tiempo si a eso le agregamos que me estoy mudando bueno que difurten el capitolo y dejen muchos** Review this Chapter chao

Solariza con los magnificados de Venezuela


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de ROMITO TAKAHASHI, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie. Ya esta historia a sito publicata por serenity233 por la cual tengo su autorización de ella**

**El jefe y yo**

-Siempre resulta extraño quedarse cuando todo el mundo se ha hido a casa

-Rin saco el portatrajes y el bolso del armario de su oficina.

-Sí –replico Sesshomaru, apoyado en la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Rin se volvió sorprendida por el tono de su voz.

Sesshomaru estaba mirándola fijamente, sin parpadear. Su ardiente mirada la ponía nerviosa.

-Sobre mañana…

-Pasare a recogerte. Necesito tu dirección –se aparto de la pared y se acerco a ella.

La mezcla del aroma de su colonia y su esencia varonil se filtro por las fosas nasales de Rin, que se ensancharon de forma involuntaria, tratando de inhalar más profundamente. Al darse cuenta, rectifico inmediatamente y paso a inhalar por la boca con una respiración corta y poco profunda. Una cosa era estar enamorada de tu jefe, pero otra muy distinta pensar que el pudiera estar interesado también.

-No será necesario. Llamare a su padre por la mañana y me excusare. No hay ninguna necesidad de que me cuele en la celebración en familia de un día especial.

-Tonterías, vienes conmigo –Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia su oficina, aflojándose la corbata para, a continuación, dejarla caer sobre el sillón que había pegado a la pared.

-Y hablando de días especiales, ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijo que era su cumpleaños?

¿Lo sabia?

-No es nada importante.

-Todos los cumpleaños son importantes. Además, tengo algo para ti. Ven un momento

El corazón de Rin empezó a palpitar. ¿Le había traído un regalo? Deposito sus cosas con cuidado sobre su mesa y fue a la oficina de Sesshomaru. La puerta se cerro tras de ella con suavidad, y vio a Sesshomaru con un bulto envuelto en papel celofán entre las manos.

-Hoy he notado lo mucho que te gustan estas cosas, pero quería regalarte algo un poco diferente. Aquí tienes, feliz cumpleaños.

Sesshomaru se adelanto y le puso el árbol de pascua blanco en las manos. Por un momento, Serena no supo si reír o llorar, hasta que las lagrimas invadieron sus ojos. Parpadeo, con la cabeza agachada y sin atreverse a hablar. No quería derrumbarse delante de el.

-Es muy bonito, señor Kazami. Gracias.

-Oye, pensaba que habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Sesshomaru–dijo, levantándole la barbilla con un dedo.

Rin volvió a parpadear, pero esa vez no consiguió contenerse, y un lagrimon se desprendió de sus pestañas y rodó por su mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Lagrimas,Rin? –dijo, entornando los ojos.

Ella giro la cabeza para evitar la ternura de sus dedos y la compasión de su mirada. Ya había experimentado suficiente compasión en la vida, y no podía soportar mirarle a los ojos y recibir mas todavía de el. Trago saliva, tratando de recuperar la suficiente rabia para seguir con la farsa.

-No es nada, solo un dolor de cabeza –el papel celofán crujió entre sus manos por su laboriosa respiración. Sesshomaru se adelanto y le quito la planta de las manos.

-A mi no me parece que no sea nada –puso la planta sobre la mesa de su despacho, se dio la vuelta, y tomo las manos de Rin entre las suyas, atrayéndola hacia el hasta que sus pechos rozaron el suave tejido de su traje. Bajo la tela de su vestido, Rin sintió endurecerse sus pezones. Su reacción ante la proximidad de Sesshomaru no paso desapercibida. Las pupilas de Sesshomaru se dilataron haciendo que el iris casi desapareciera, y su mirada brillo con ardor.

Por una fracción de segundo, Rin se permitió soñar que a lo mejor la deseaba, que a lo mejor correspondía a su amor. Pero entonces, volvió a razonar.

Amor, ¡ja! El no la quería. La compadecía. ¿Por qué otra razón podía estar allí, pegada a su pecho, sintiendo su respiración? No podía permitirse desear más de lo que le correspondía. Se aparto de el.

-Tengo que irme. Gracias por la planta –volvió a tomar la planta de su escritorio, y giro sobre sus talones para marcharse. Tres semanas alejadas del trabajo y de Sesshomaru kazami iban a ser una bendición. Quería poner tierra de por medio. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de ella susurraba: "Mentirosa. Lo deseas".

-¿Rin? –el la agarro por el codo, haciéndola girar.

Tratando de evitar el contacto visual, Rin desvió la mirada hacia las brillantes luces de la cuidad en el horizonte. El volvió a secar otra lágrima de su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. El tacto volvió a encender las llamas de su deseo, un deseo que se esforzaba por contener. Pero si la vida le había enseñado algo, era a como ser fuerte, a aferrarse a lo que uno deseaba y no arrepentirse a Sesshomaru kazami más que nada.

La planta cayo sobre la mullida alfombra, el impacto apenas perceptible al oído. Solo se oyó el crujir del celofán al rodar sobre el suelo, dejando caer un poco de tierra sobre la prístina superficie de lana gris.

Rin rodeo el cuello de Sesshomaru con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella al tiempo que entreabría los labios.

Sesshomaru sintió una sacudida de deseo. Hacia años que no se había sentido así, o que se había permitido sentir algo así. Aquella noche, Rin había desempolvado algo que había enterrado en una capsula de hielo desde que su ex mujer había acabado con su deseo y su confianza. Ahora empezaba a descongelarse.

Ladeo la cabeza para saborear la mas profundamente y tomar la cabeza para saborear la mas profundamente y tomar el control.

Era lo que mejor se le daba, su cuerpo llevaba adormecido demasiado tiempo. Exploro el interior de los labios de Rin con la lengua, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, y empujando las caderas contra las suyas. Gruño al sentir el calor de su cuerpo, que inmediatamente prendió un ardiente deseo en el que resultaba casi doloroso.

Luego le acaricio la espalda, empujándola contra el hasta sentir sus pechos. Siguió recorriendo su espalda con la mano hasta llegar a la nuca, donde pequeños mechones de pelo sueltos llevaban toda la velada despertando su deseo de acariciarlos y descubrir su suavidad. Dejo atrás sus labios para saborear la piel de su cuello.

Ella jadeo al sentir su lengua recorrer la línea de su cabello. Pero deseaba mas, mucho mas. Deseaba acariciar, ver, explotar…

-No te muevas –le dijo con voz ronca y grave. La rodeo, colocándose tras ella. Con las manos bajo los tirantes del vestido, deslizo la tela sobre los hombros. En el reflejo de las ventanas tintadas de su oficina, observando maravillado las líneas de su escote y el toque etéreo que le proporcionaban las sombras de la tenue luz de la oficina a su piel acaramelada.

-Levanta los brazos –dijo, y el vestido cayó un poco más. Un gruñido de aprobación se escapo de sus labios al descubrir completamente sus pechos.

-Preciosos –murmuro.

Rin sintió su calido aliento sobre la nuca. En la imagen reflejada en el cristal observo las manos de Sesshomaru rodeando sus pechos y acariciando con los pulgares sus pezones doloridos. Sintió tensarse su cuerpo y temblar sus rodillas al tiempo que sentía humedecerse su ropa interior entre las piernas. Suspiro profundamente cuando Sesshomaru le dio un suave mordisco bajo la oreja. La sensación de placer y dolor simultáneo que los dientes dejaron en su piel era nueva, y profundamente adictiva. Cuando sus manos liberaron sus pechos, ella ahogo un gemido. Deseaba más con una desesperación desconocida para ella, incluso cuando niña deseaba tener una familia propia a la que poder pertenecer. Quizás no fuera a pertenecer a Sesshomaru kazami para siempre, pero al menos si por el momento.

Suspiro al sentir sus manos recorrerle la espalda hasta la cintura, donde reposaba su vestido. Con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, hizo que el vestido cayera a sus pies, dejando al descubierto sus bragas de encaje y sus largas piernas. En la ventana vio el reflejo de sus manos sobre la curva de sus caderas, y la tensión en el vértice de sus muslos aumento.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez? La voz de Sesshomaru era un susurro en los oídos de Rin.

Rin tembló al sentir sus manos deslizarse hacia la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Con una mano acariciaba sus pechos, mientras la otra se deslizaba hacia abajo hasta apartar sus braguitas de encaje, dejando los rizos oscuros de su parte mas intima al descubierto.

-Síííí – siseo cuando el partió los pliegues de su carne, acariciando suavemente el húmedo núcleo de su feminidad. Una inusual sensación recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que se rindiera totalmente a el.

-A mi también –dijo con la mirada fija en la imagen del cristal. El reflejo de Rin solo sirvió para excitarlo más.

Se fijo en el rostro de Rin y noto, con gran placer, como le brillaban los ojos. No por las lagrimas, si no por una intensa llamarada de la pasión.

Con el dedo, dibujo círculos alrededor de la carne que escondía el capullo de terminaciones nerviosas que sabia que harían que ella se desbordara. La respiración de Rinse acelero, y sus pechos se tensaron aun más al sentir la presión. Su gemido de placer fue un regalo para los oídos. Sesshomaru se sintió todopoderoso. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió como un hombre que todo lo tenia… bueno, no todo, reconoció al deslizar sus braguitas hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto los glúteos que, pegados a su cuerpo, le habían llevado al limite del autocontrol. Hizo que se inclinara hacia delante y apoyara las manos sobre el escritorio, y rápidamente se deshizo de sus pantalones. Se adelanto hasta rozar con la punta la entrada al núcleo de Rin, y se detuvo para sentir los pequeños temblores que estremecían su cuerpo hasta que no pudo contenerse más.

El gemido natural que se escapo de su garganta al impulsar su cuerpo hacia delante era tan ajeno a el como la idea de hacer el amor con su asistente personal sobre la mesa de su oficina, y sin embargo, todo parecía perfectamente normal y natural en aquel momento y lugar.

Los músculos de Rin estaban tremendamente tensos, pero de alguna milagrosa manera, el tuvo la suficiente voluntad para contenerse y aguantar hasta sentir que ella se amoldaba a el y hasta que su instinto venció su sensibilidad. El cuerpo de Rin se tenso al sentir su miembro penetrarla completamente, mientras sus manos la rodeaban para acariciar de nuevo el clítoris. Los segundos hasta volver a acercarla al clímax fueron un tormento, hasta que, finalmente el movimiento rítmico de los músculos interiores de Rin le llevo al éxtasis.

Agotado mental y físicamente, Sesshomaru se desplomo sobre la espalda de Rin. Poco a poco, empezó a tomar consciencia de su entorno, de la posición de sus cuerpos, del suave tacto de los glúteos de Rin contra su miembro, de sus puños cerrados bajo los dedos de sus manos, entre los que los había apresado contra la superficie del escritorio… su escritorio.

El lejano timbre del ascensor al llegar a la planta le devolvió el sentido. Alguien estaba afuera, en la oficina principal. De mala gana se aparto de Rin y se compuso antes de inclinarse a ayudara a Rin con su vestido, tendido a sus pies. Al ponerse las bragas, Sesshomaru vio de refilón una mancha en la parte interior de sus muslos. ¿Sangre?

-Toma –dijo, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo

-Me parece que tienes la regla.

-No, no es la regla –dijo, poniéndose el vestido.

-¿Cómo dices?

-He dicho que no tengo la regla –Rin se estiro el vestido con manos temblorosas.

-Quieres decir que… - a Sesshomaru le faltaron las palabras. ¿Era virgen? La agarro por la muñeca antes de que se alejara.

-Rin, no puedes marcharte así. Tenemos que hablar.

Se oyó un golpecito en la puerta de la oficina.

-Creo que ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que había que decir por hoy. Feliz Navidad, señor Kazami –sabia que no era muy buena forma de salir de la situación, pero en aquellos momentos no era capaz de pensar correctamente. Se libero de su mano, y se acerco a la puerta para abrirla.

-¿Si,kogome? –Rin trato de mantener toda la compostura de que era capaz, nada fácil cuando su corazón todavía palpitaba como si de una carrera se tratara y sus piernas tenían la consistencia de la gelatina.

-Venia a recoger mis cosas y creí oír algo en la oficina del señor kazami. No sabia que seguías aquí –balbuceo con mejillas ruborizadas y mirada nerviosa. Rin tan solo esperaba que su propia vergüenza no fuera visible.

Sesshomaru se había acercado, deteniéndose justo detrás de Rin, que se tenso al sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Un pequeño escalofrió de placer recorrió su cuerpo al recordar el musculoso cuerpo de Sesshomaru tras ella, dentro de ella. Se esforzó por controlar el impulso de dejarse caer contra su cuerpo y revivir la experiencia.

-¿Eso es todo,kogome? –pregunto Sesshomaru -Si, señor.

-Feliz Navidad, kogome -Feliz Navidad a usted también, señor, y ati, Rin.

-Gracias,Kogome. Felices fiestas –Rin reprimió una carcajada. No podía creerse lo normal que sonaba su intercambio de palabras. En su interior, su corazón latía como loco, mientras que externamente parecía un témpano de hielo. Suspiro aliviada cuando su asistente les dedico una débil sonrisa y los dejo solos otra vez.

Rin se quedo plantada donde estaba hasta recuperar el sentido común, y entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ya deseaba mas de el de lo que podría pedir y tener jamás, y no podría detenerse en caso de lanzarse a el otra vez.

-No te vayas. No se ha acabado, Rin -Si que se ha acabado –recogió la bolsa del traje y su bolso, y se dirigió al ascensor. A cada paso que daba esperaba oír los pasos de Sesshomaru sobre la moqueta tras ella, pero al entrar en el ascensor y darse la vuelta para apretar el botón de la planta baja, vio su silueta todavía en la puerta de la oficina, su rostro inescrutable.

Tras el, la oficina parecía normal, sin cambios. Según el reloj de la pared, había pasado media hora… ¿solo media hora? Tenía la sensación de que había pasado toda la vida.

Rin sabia que no volvería a sentirse e igual jamás. Y pasara lo que pasara después, siempre le acompañaría el recuerdo de aquella noche.

Las puertas del ascensor tardaron una eternidad en cerrarse, y cuando por fin empezaron a cerrarse, tuvo que ahogar un grito de alarma al ver colarse un brazo entre las puertas haciendo que se abrieran.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo con un tono agudo.

-Puede que se te haya pasado el detalle, pero no hemos usado protección. Tenemos que hablar. Además, ha sido tu primera vez,Rin. Por alguna razón, me has elegido a mi para esa primera vez, y ahora te debo el hacer de esta noche una noche memorable, y no una simple experiencia denigrante.

¿Denigrante? ¿Pensaba que había sido denigrante?

-No hace falta…

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, Rin. A mi se me hace falta, y lo haré

**Continuara…**

_**Hola chicas aquí esta es capitulo esperado espero que les gustes como a mi acuerdense se dejar sus comentarios si quieren conti **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de ROMITO TAKAHASHI, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdon la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadien. Ya esta historia a sito publucata por serenity233 por la cual tengo su autorisacion de ella**

**Capitulo 5**

En el hospital privado situado en uno de los prestigiosos suburbios de Tokio, Rin cepillaba el pelo de su hermana de leche. Era lo único que podía calmar a kikyo aquella tarde.

-Siento haberle estropeado las Navidades –dijo la enfermera al pie de la cama-. Parecía haber empeorado. Intentamos localizarla antes para hacérselo saber.

-Lo se. Lo siento –contesto Rin con sonrisa de preocupación-. Hizo lo correcto al llamarme.

-Espero que no interrumpiéramos nada importante.

-No, nada que no pudiera esperar.

-Quizás las próximas Navidades haya alguien especial que le haga perder la cabeza –continuo la enfermera, haciendo un guiño-. Nunca se sabe lo que a uno le espera.

Las mejillas de Rin se sonrojaron. No, nunca se sabia lo que a uno le esperaba, y por eso no iba a acostarse con Sesshomaru otra vez. La enfermera no sabía hasta que punto había dado en el clavo. Rin se limito a sonreír brevemente y dejo el cepillo, observando el tic nervioso del cuerpo incomunicativo que yacía sobre la cama. No se parecía en nada a la exuberante adolescente que la había ayudado a creer en si misma cuando nadie lo hacia. El destino les había sonreído cuando fueron acogidas juntas en el mismo hogar

Aunque era improbable que Rin portara el gen de Huntington, que lenta y dolorosamente le estaba robando a su mejor amiga, ¿Quién sabia que podía transmitirle a sus hijos? Y mientras Rin fuera la responsable de los costos médicos de, no podría permitirse pagar a un investigador para averiguar quienes eran sus padres. Así que la decisión era simple. Jamás tendría hijos. Kikyo era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento. Incluso que Sesshomaru kazami

El deterioro que había sufrido kikyo a lo largo de las vacaciones era notable, y Serena se había visto obligada a pedir las vacaciones acumuladas para pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella. Le había costado un poco, pero finalmente kogome había aceptado de buena gana adelantar su vuelta al trabajo para sustituirla.

El desgaste emocional que suponía mantener una actitud positiva todo el día por kikyo, dejaba a Rin totalmente exhausta al final del día, y ahora un leve pero persistente malestar de vientre era la causa de que sus visitas estuvieran restringidas hasta encontrarse mejor. Al principio se había asustado al pensar en la posibilidad de estar embarazada, pero el breve periodo que había tendido hacia dos semanas lo hacia imposible. Gracias a dios.

De vuelta al trabajo pasado más de un mes, Rin se alegro de no tener nada urgente e importante que le quitara mucho tiempo. Arrastro los pies por el pasillo camino a su oficina. Observo que las flores de Pascua no habían sufrido por la falta de luz natural. Alguien las había estado regando durante su larga ausencia. Si parecían algo descoloridas. Que simbólico, pensó con cinismo, como ella. Había perdido peso y el apetito. No sabía como había contraído aquel microbio estomacal, pero tenia serias dudas sobre la eficiencia de su viejo frigorífico durante los veranos intensamente húmedos de Tokio, ya que la puerta no sellaba completamente al cerrarla. Esa combinación debía de haber causado estragos en la escasa comida que había conseguido ingerir.

Con solo pensar en comida se le revolvía el estomago. Tomo un profundo suspiro y espero a que se le pasaran las nauseas. La flor de Pascua blanca no estaba. Suponía que el personal de limpieza la habría tirado al verla tirada sobre la moqueta. Aquel día de Navidad parecía tan lejano.

No había oído nada de Sesshomaru . Había estado de vacaciones en la casa familiar de los Kazami durante las dos semanas posteriores a la Navidad y, en su ausencia, el departamento de recursos humanos se había ocupado de la petición de Rin de días adicionales de vacaciones. La había llamado una vez de vuelta a Tokio, pero no la había localizado. Rin se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital. Solo llegaba a casa tarde para dormir, y por la mañana temprano iba corriendo a tomar el autobús que la llevaba de nuevo junto a kikyo. Además, era lo que quería. Ni preocupaciones, ni complicaciones, ni recriminaciones que interfirieran luego con su capacidad en el trabajo para ganarse un sueldo muy necesitado.

-Buenos días, Rin –Sesshomaru estaba en el marco de la puerta de su oficina.

-Buenos días, señor Kazami–hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos la forma en que su nombre sonaba en sus labios. De lo mucho que le había echado de menos a el. Se puso a mirar los papeles en la bandeja de entrada en la esquina de su mesa. Oyó suspirar a Sesshomaru tras ella.

-Creo que hemos superado la fase de señor Kazami , ¿no te parece?

-Si, señor, pero eso era el año pasado.

-¿Así que vamos a pretender que no ha pasado nada?

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, o su voz aterciopelada se había tornado fría como el acero?

-Tuve un cumpleaños estupendo. Gracias –continúo esquivando su mirada. No podía mirarle a los ojos, pues le dejaría ver demasiado. Vería lo mucho que el hacer el amor con el había significado para ella, lo mucho que le quería. Y no podía permitírselo, pues jamás podría entender el suyo.

Había aprendido esa lección al ser acogida en una familia mas adinerada que la mayoría. Siendo ya una adolescente con incipiente carácter, había despertado un interés especial en el hijo adolescente de sus cuidadores. Y no le creyeron cuando finalmente consiguió reunir el valor de contarle a su madre adoptiva las indeseadas atenciones que le dedicaba su hijo. Le dijeron a la asistente social que su comportamiento era grosero y que jamás encajaría con ellos, y que quizás estaría mas cómoda con otra familia… en el otro extremo de la cuidad. Pero incluso olvidando el dolor del pasado, Kikyo la necesitaba mas que nunca, por lo que salir con Sesshomaru kazami era un lujo que no podía permitirse en esos momentos.

El teléfono sonó.

-Oficina de Sesshomaru Kazami , le habla Serena.

-Rin , soy Sango Kino.

La administradora del hospital. El miedo sobrecogió a Rin, y sus dedos apretaron el auricular del teléfono.

-¿Si?

-Mire, me resulta difícil decirle esto, pero las necesidades de Kikyo han sido reevaluadas en vista de su reciente deterioro, y me temo que hemos tenido que revisar el coste de su cuidado.

Rin suspiro de alivio al no tratarse de las noticias que se había temido.

-¿Cuánto subirá? –aguanto la respiración. Cuando le dijeron la cantidad, contuvo una exclamación.

-Así que, como vera, necesitamos alguna garantía de pago.

Rin hizo unos rápidos cálculos mentales. Con un poco de malabarismo, podría hacer frente al aumento.

-Si, lo pagare, ya veré como –colgó el teléfono.

-¿Algún problema? –la voz de Sesshomaru la sobresalto. Se había olvidado de que estaba allí, escuchando. ¿Cuánto había escuchado?

-No es nada de lo que no me pueda ocupar –empezó a sortear el correo sobre su escritorio con la mirada perdida, esperando que Sesshomaru se diera la vuelta y volviera a su despacho.

El casi imperceptible sonido de la puerta le dio la respuesta que buscaba. Las letras de los sobres que tenía entre las manos empezaron a emborronarse, y Rin pestañeo para eliminar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Desde que la salud de Kikyo se había empezado a deteriorar, sus emociones habían estado muy alteradas. Rin trato de centrarse en su trabajo, un contrato particularmente delicado al que Sesshomaru había hecho alteraciones. Se quedo trabajando en ello hasta tarde. Imperio Kazami esperaba poder cerrar el acuerdo públicamente, y ya había contactado con la prensa y las noticias hacia tiempo. Empezaron a dolerle cuello y cabeza tras tanto tiempo sin moverse del ordenador. Kogome le había llevado varias tazas de te. Pero la mayoría de ellas se habían enfriado mientras sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado.

-Aquí tiene, señorita Akaike. No se ha tomado ningún descanso en todo el día, pensé que necesitaría comer algo.

Rin levanto la vista del puñado de papeles de su escritorio y sonrió a kogome en agradecimiento, pero al percibir el olor de la ensalada de almejas ahumadas, una especialidad del restaurante de la planta baja, se le revolvió el estomago.

-Que detalle. Gracias, Kogome –consiguió decir, tragándose el sabor acido del reflujo-. ¿Me disculpas? Creo que necesito refrescarme un poco antes de comer.

-¿Estas bien? Te has puesto pálida.

-Si, si… estoy bien. Volveré en un minuto –dijo, esperando poder mantener el tipo hasta llegar al baño.

Gracias a Dios estaba vació. Rin cerro la puerta de un portazo y se dejo caer sobre las rodillas, agarrándose con las manos al retrete. Con ojos llorosos y manos temblorosas, partió un trozo de papel higiénico para limpiarse la cara. Tenia que ver a un medico pronto, pues si no superaba aquello no podría visitar a Kikyo. Por mucho que intentara ignorar el informe medico sobre los últimos avances, sabia que no tendría a su querida amiga por mucho tiempo. Pero la idea le resultaba insoportable, y no podía afrontarla en ese momento, de modo que dejo a un lado esos pensamientos. Se incorporo y se apoyo contra la puerta hasta que, finalmente, se le paso el mareo.

Cuando Rin reapareció,Kogome ya había vuelto a su mesa. Sin mirar el contenido del plato, lo llevo a la cocina y lo tiro a la basura, cubriéndolo con algunas servilletas de papel. Volvió s su mesa para seguir trabajando e intentar encontrar el sentido de las palabras de la pantalla.

Sesshomaru salio de su despacho y se sentó sobre su mesa.

-¿Estas bien? Kogome dijo hace un par de minutos que no parecías sentirte muy bien

-Exagera, de verdad. Estoy bien.

-En cualquier caso, creo que deberías irte. Pareces agotada.

-Casi he terminado con el contrato. ¿Estas seguro de que no me necesitaras?

-¿Necesitarte,Rin ? –dijo con cierto cinismo en la voz.

-Bien, entonces me iré –recogió sus cosas rápidamente y apago el ordenador.

-Antes de marcharte, ven a mi despacho –no espero a su respuesta.

-¿Sí? –dijo al entrar.

-Entra y cierra la puerta.

Hizo lo que le ordeno, tratando de evitar mirar hacia la mesa. Jamás seria capaz de volver a entrar allí sin verlos a los dos, en el reflejo del cristal, como había ocurrido aquella noche hacia ya unas semanas.

-Siéntate.

-Prefiero quedarme de pie. Será solo un minuto, ¿no?

-Depende

-¿Depende? ¿De que?

Sesshomaru se acerco y, con una mano en su hombro, la llevo hacia el sofá.

-Siéntate

Se sentó al borde del sofá. Sesshomaru noto lo nerviosa que estaba. ¿Qué ocultaba? Había intentado contactar con ella varias veces a lo largo de las vacaciones, pero no había respondido al teléfono de casa. También había pasado por su casa, pero ella no había acudido a la puerta. Decidió que lo mejor era ir al grano.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas embarazada?

-¡No! –se puso de pie, tambaleándose a consecuencia del repentino movimiento. Pero Sesshomaru hizo que se sentara de nuevo, y se sentó a su lado.

La mayoría de la gente volvía bronceada y descansada de las vacaciones. Sin embargo, la piel de Rin , normalmente iluminada con un calido brillo que nada tenia que ver con el sol, estaba pálida y apagada, y oscuras sombras marcaban sus ojos.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Has ido a ver a algún medico?

-Claro que estoy segura. Jamás cometería un error con una cosa así. ¡Jamás! –su vehemente respuesta le echo para atrás

Se levanto del sillón y fue a llenar un vaso de agua de la jarra de cristal que había sobre la mesa auxiliar de época pegada a la pared. Sus dedos rozaron los de Rin al darle el vaso, lo cual le causo una descarga eléctrica en el brazo. Las semanas apartados no habían apagado su deseo por ella, en todo caso lo habían intensificado.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre? –insistió-. En los tres años que has trabajado conmigo jamás te has enfermado.

-No me ha sentado bien algo que he comido esta semana. Eso es todo.

-¿Llevas encontrándote mal una semana?

-Solo un par de días. Seguro que se me pasa pronto.

-Tomate el día libre mañana

-No hace falta, es un simple malestar de estomago. Y ahora, si eso era todo lo que querías de mí… -Rin se levanto, más despacio que antes, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Cena conmigo.

Ella se detuvo y se volvió

-¿Perdón?

Se acerco a ella.

-Cena conmigo. Se que apenas has comido en todo el día y debes de estar muerta de hambre. Algo sencillo. ¿Vale?

El estomago de Rin rugió en respuesta. Hizo una mueca y se llevo la mano al abdomen, movimiento que capto la atención de Sesshomaru. Rápidamente, Se Rin dejo caer el brazo… no ayudaría darle mas ideas ridículas.

-Tengo que irme si no quiero perder el autobús.

-Maldita sea, Rin . Yo te acercare a casa. ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? ¡No te estoy diciendo que te acuestes conmigo! –aunque el mencionarlo le traía vivos recuerdos de ambos reflejados en el cristal.

Aguanto la respiración, en espera de su respuesta. Desde aquella noche en la oficina, había deseado más de Rin , y no bastaba con que estuviera trabajando en la habitación continua todo el día. La quería a su lado, en su cama

-De acuerdo

-Bien. Entonces, vamos

Era una tarde esplendida. Los últimos rayos del sol teñían el cielo de rojo y naranja, reflejándose en el agua.

-¿Qué te parece un italiano? Si quieres, nos podemos sentar en la terraza.

-Me parece estupendo, gracias –sin darse cuenta, le había dado la oportunidad de evitar los aromas que impregnaban el interior del restaurante.

O tenían mucha suerte, o Sesshomaru había engatusado al camarero por que, a pesar de lo concurrido del lugar, consiguieron una mesa para dos de inmediato.

-¿Vino tinto o blanco? –pregunto Sesshomaru mientras leía la carta de vinos.

Sus papilas del gusto se agriaron con solo pensar en el vino.

-Hoy me voy a contentar con agua

-Buena idea, yo también. Tomaremos dos de estas –dijo apuntando el agua embotellada en la lista, de bebidas, y le devolvió al camarero la carta de vinos.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí? –Rin rompió el silencio creado entre ellos.

-Se supone que soy yo el que debe decir eso –Sesshomaru se rió de forma espontánea, aligerando el espíritu de Rin-. Hace tiempo que no vengo, pero la comida siempre es buena -¿Qué te apetece? –Le echo una mirada por encima de su menú-. El pescado tiene buena pinta. Si todavía tienes el estomago un poco débil, puede que eso sea lo suficientemente ligero.

Ella suspiro con alivio.

-Si, me parece estupendo. Tomare el pescado al vapor y una ensalada.

El camarero reapareció para tomar sus órdenes. Sesshomaru pidió scaloppini.

-Solías trabajar en el grupo de mecanografía, ¿verdad? –la pregunta, que no venia a cuento, la desconcertó.

-Sí –respondió cautelosamente.

-Eras una jovencita de lo más seria.

Sorprendida de que hubiera notado su presencia por aquel entonces, Rin simplemente asintió. Sesshomaru deslizo un dedo por la superficie de su copa, en cuya superficie se había condensado el agua fresca.

Rin no pudo apartar su mirada del trayecto que dibujaba su dedo, ni beber un solo sorbo de agua para aliviar la repentina sequedad de garganta.

-¿Por qué decidiste hacerte asistente personal? Pensaba que irías a la universidad. Quizás a estudiar Derecho.

Por inocente que fuera su comentario, Rin inmediatamente cerró las puertas. Si no compartía nada, podía evitar ser objeto de ridículo o, peor, de lastima.

Mientras una parte de ella anhelaba poder contarle a Sesshomaru mas cosas de su pasado, otra, había definido sus barreras hacia mucho tiempo, y no podía cruzarlas.

-Lo considere –admitió, empujando un trozo de pescado con el tenedor alrededor del plato-, pero decidí que era mejor conseguir un trabajo para empezar a ganar dinero de inmediato –en realidad, habría dado lo que fuera por poder conseguir un titulo en la universidad, pero no tenia padres que pudieran complementar las becas estudiantiles. Si quería llegar a buen puesto en su vida, tenia que hacerlo por si misma, como habían ocurrido desde que su madre la abandonara.

-¿Tan importante es para ti el dinero que renunciarías a hacer algo que realmente quisieras?

Sus planes de ahorrar dinero para hacer lo que realmente quería, empezar a investigar quien era y de donde venia, se habían paralizado con el inicio de la etapa avanzada de la enfermedad de Kikyo, cuando Rin decidió asumir la responsabilidad financiera del cuidado de Kikyo. Le debía eso y más a su hermana de leche. Kikyo había sido la única persona que jamás la había abandonado, y quien la había obligado a analizar seriamente lo que se había convertido en un comportamiento autodestructivo. Le debía su vida, su mera existencia. Cuidar de ella el tiempo que viviera era algo a lo que Rin se sentía obligada tanto por amor como por honor.

-No puedes negar que el dinero sea importante.

No hay mas que ver a tu propia familia –trato de desviar la intención centrada en ella-. He oído historias de lo duro que trabajaba tu padre cuando aun eras solo un niño. No se crea una empresa como el Imperio kazami sin trabajo duro. Y el jamás consiguió ningún titulo.

-Cierto. Pero fue a costa de mucho mas que dinero. Fue un completo extraño durante toda nuestra infancia. Cuando murió nuestra madre, fue como si el también hubiera muerto con ella por lo poco que le veíamos. Créeme, rin , el dinero no lo es todo.

-Y eso lo dice un hombre que lo tiene todo –rin no pudo reprimir las palabras de amargura, aunque deseo no haberlas dicho al ver la tensa expresión de su cara.

-No todo, rin . Algunas cosas no se pueden comprar.

-Lo siento. No debí decir eso

-Vamos, se esta haciendo tarde, y parece como si hubieras estado boxeando. Te llevare a casa.

CONTINUARA….

se hubiera marchado antes de rendirse a el completamente y rogarle que se quedara

**Continuara**

**HOLA MIS AMORES COME ESTA SI LOSE ME TARDE MUUUUCCCCHHHHOOOO PERO TENGO MUY BUENA ESCUSA ME MUDE Y EN LA CASA EN DONDE ESTOY A HORA NO TENGO INTRENET Y FUE ANTA HORA QUE PUDE ASESAR A LA INTER A QUE NO PRODRE ACTUALISAR MUY SEGUDO BAY BESO Y DEJE SUS REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son de ROMITO TAKAHASHI, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdon la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender anadienLos personajes son de ROMITO TAKAHASHI, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdon la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadien. Ya esta historia a sito publucata por serenity233 por la cual tengo su autorisacion de ella**

**Capitulo 6**

Sesshomaru por la ventana de su apartamento, viendo como el mundo se movía a toda velocidad sin importar la hora. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía quitarse a Rin de la mente. No había ocultado lo importante que el dinero era para ella, pero entonces, ¿Por qué vivía donde vivía? Era un misterio uno que tenia intención de descubrir, a pesar de que el sentido común le decía que seria mejor olvidarse de la noche que pasaron juntos, como al parecer había hecho ella.

Se aparto de la ventana y abrió el móvil. Una tecla, y estaría un paso mas cerca de encontrar las respuestas que buscaba. El informe que le había llegado al fax esa misma mañana no había calmado su inquietud. Estaba claro que Rin tenia dificultades financieras. Había largas sumas de dinero que salían de su cuenta regularmente y que absorbían casi todo su salario. No era de extrañar que viviera en condiciones tan precarias. Algo, o alguien, le sacaban cada dólar que ganaba. El dinero de la única cuenta de ahorro que había tenido, hacia meses que se habían agotado. Pero a parte de la información financiera, el informe no daba ni una pista sobre quien era exactamente. Recordó una conversación que había oído entre Rin y otra persona el DIA anterior. Tenia algún tipo depresión financiera, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por el juego? ¿Por algo peor?

Llamo de nuevo a su investigador privado

-Necesito que investigues más en profundidad. Averigua quien es, de donde viene. Todo. No me importa lo que tardes.

La semana había resultado interminable. Su malestar y nauseas todavía le impedían visitar a Kikyo y se sentía culpable. Para empeorar las cosas, no solo había estado vomitando en el trabajo, sino que además Amy la había visto ese mismo día y se había preocupado excesivamente. Finalmente, había aceptado de buena gana la sugerencia de Amy de irse a casa temprano. Había recogido sus cosas y se había marchado mientras Sesshomaru estaba ocupado en una videoconferencia. Lo único que le faltaba era que el también se preocupara.

Al rebuscar en su bolso el dinero suelto para el autobús, había encontrado los artículos de primera emergencia que solía llevar consigo en una pequeña bolsa de cosméticos. La pregunta de Sesshomaru de la semana anterior seguía retumbando en sus oídos. Había estado muy segura al responderle que no podía estar embarazada, ¿pero era posible? Ya no podía rechazar esa posibilidad con total seguridad.

Rin entro en la casa y cerro con llave antes de ir al baño. Dejo el armario de su diminuto cuarto de baño y saco el contenido. Las instrucciones eran simples. Siguió los pasos al pie de la letra y, mientras daba vueltas en el pequeño espacio de la habitación cual animal enjaulado, trato de respirar y calmarse.

No podía estar embarazada. No cuando todavía tenía tantas preguntas pendientes sin respuesta, ni en su actual situación financiera. La vida no podía ser tan injusta con ella. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se había prometido no tener hijos hasta estar segura de que no aportaría enfermedades ni infelicidad a otra vida humana, e incluso entonces, solo los tendría si podía darles las cosas que ella nunca había tenido, un pasado, el amor incondicional de dos padres y la seguridad financiera para cubrir todas sus necesidades.

El sonido de un coche aparcando justo delante de su casa detuvo sus pasos abruptamente. Sintió cierta inquietud en el estomago. Oyó el eco de unos pasos que se acercaban a su puerta. Un fuerte golpe hizo temblar la puerta

-¡RIN Rin! –grito Sesshomaru Kazami al otro lado del cristal.

Sus piernas temblaron al dirigirse hacia la puerta por el estrecho pasillo. Despacio, abrió la puerta los pocos centímetros que permitía la cadena.

-Déjame entrar, Rin –su voz, suave y sensual, hizo que a Rin se le acelerara el corazón. Sin embargo, también había un cariz duro en su tono de voz, que exigía obediencia.

-No

-Abre la puerta –levanto la voz un poco

-Puedes decir lo que quieras desde donde estas y marcharte.

-Amy dijo que te encontrabas mal otra vez. No creo que puedas engañarme esta vez, Rin.

Un chico que pasaba con su patineta, se detuvo en la acera

-¡Oiga señorita! ¿Quiere que vaya en busca de mi tío? ¡El se encargaría de el por usted!

Rin reconoció al chico de la casa dos puertas mas allá, y no tenia duda alguna de que alguno de sus muchos tíos había tomado parte de la ruidosa macro fiesta del día de Nochebuena.

-¿Rin? –La miro por la ranura con el entrecejo fruncido-. ¿Quieres que el chico vaya por su tío? Adelante, estoy de humor.

Ella trago saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenia en la garganta y, con dedos temblorosos, entorno la puerta lo suficiente para poder abrir la cadena.

-No pasa nada. Lo conozco –sonrió débilmente por encima del hombro de Sesshomaru y vio al chico sonreírle antes de volver a montarse en la patineta-. Será mejor que entres –le hizo un gesto a Sesshomaru para que la siguiera por el pasillo.

-Gracias –dijo, algo airado.

No estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto. Pero tenia que dar la cara, igual que había tenido que dar la cara en otras encrucijadas en su vida.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte un te o un café? Aunque no tengo leche, lo siento –Rin había tenido que tirar los restos gelatinosos de la leche esa misma mañana antes de ir al trabajo.

-No, no quiero nada más que unas cuantas respuestas sinceras

-Siempre he sido sincero contigo

-Bien. Me alegro. Entonces no hay razón para no serlo ahora, ¿no es así?

¿Adonde quería llegar? ¿Acaso sabia lo de la prueba de embarazo? Rin no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

-Cuando Amy me dijo que te encontrabas mal, pensé que te gustaría que te llevara a casa, en lugar de ir en autobús. Le dije que fuera en tu busca. Me sorprendió enterarme de que te desviaste para hacer unas compras antes de ir a la parada –agarro a Rin por los brazos-. ¿Te has hecho la prueba, Rin? ¿Me lo ibas a decir?

Ella trato de liberarse, pero el la agarraba con fuerza. Sentía el calor de sus dedos sobre la piel, y no podía evitar desear que le acariciaran otras partes del cuerpo. Estaba loca. Solo una loca reaccionaria así.

-No me puedo creer que la enviaras a espiarme –se dio la vuelta para que no viera la llama de deseo que se reflejaba en su rostro-. Suéltame.

-Dime –dijo con exigencia

-No lo se.

-¿No sabes el resultado o no sabes si vas a decírmelo?

-¡Ninguna de las dos cosas! ¡O las dos!... ¡No se!

-Rin se libero de sus manos-. Me estaba haciendo la prueba cuando llegaste.

-¿Dónde esta? –exigió saber.

-Sobre el armario del baño –respondió con una vocecilla. Apenas había terminado la frase, el ya estaba de camino al baño.

Oyó detenerse sus pasos en el baño, y el estomago se le encogió durante la espera. Un sonido, como un gruñido apagado, recorrió el pasillo, seguido por el silencio. Después, oyó el ruido de las cañerías y del agua correr en el lavabo

Una sola mirada a su rostro y sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos basto para hundir el mundo de Rin. Desorientada, se agarro el respaldo de una de las sillas de metal que sesshomaru había evitado usar con tanto desdeño la ultima vez que había estado allí.

-¡No! ¡Dime que no es cierto!

-Claro que es cierto. Esta embarazada de mi hijo –dijo con una mirada fría y airada ala vez.

-¡Oh, Dios! –con la mano sobre la boca, Rin recorrió rápidamente el pasillo.

Exhausta por el esfuerzo unos minutos después, apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sesshomaru detrás de ella, quien le frotaba suavemente la espalda.

-¿Ya has terminado? –sonaba distante

-Eso creo

-Entonces, la vate la cara y ven conmigo

-¿Contigo? –Rin estaba confusa-. ¿De vuelta a la oficina?

Sesshomaru le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y abrió el agua del lavabo. Rin tomo una toallita de franela y la puso bajo el agua para frotarse la cara antes de enjuagarse la boca. Sessshomaru le alcanzo una toalla para que se secada la cara y se quedo callado como una estatua mientras ella se secaba la cara.

-No. A un medico.

HOLA NO TENGA ESCUSA POR LA DESAPERICION SOLO QUE ME MUDE Y NO TENIA NI COMPU NI INTERNE


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de ROMITO TAKAHASHI, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdon la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender anadienLos personajes son de ROMITO TAKAHASHI, y es una Adaptación del libro El jefe y yo de Ivonne Lindsay y perdon la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadien. Ya esta historia a sito publucata por serenity233 por la cual tengo su autorisacion de ella**

**Capitulo 7**

-Esta en los primeros días de embarazo. No hay dura –le dijo a sesshomaru la doctora, una prima suya, al cerrar tras ella la puerta de la sala de examen para darle a Rin algo de privacidad para vestirse.

-Maldita sea –sesshomaru dejo de pasear por la sala y se hundió en una silla al otro lado del escritorio de Setsuna

-Es la chica que trajiste al almuerzo el día de Navidad, ¿no? –sesshomaru asintió-. Pensaba que el tío Inutaisho tenía estrictas normas sobre los romances de oficina.

-Fue un error.

-Tener sexo sin protección es un error.

-Me aseguro que no pasaría nada –sesshomaru no podía mirarla a los ojos, ver la mirada de reproche que sabia que encontraría.

-Bien, pues por lo visto será mejor que recapacites.

-Ya –mas de lo que Setsuna pensaba. Sesshomaru echo un vistazo hacia la puerta aun cerrada-. ¿Estará bien?

-En cuanto empiece a comer bien y descanse. Te daré una lista de suplementos para ayudarla a fortalecerse. No se ha cuidado demasiado bien. Si quieres tener un bebe sano, hay cosas que tienen que cambiar.

Un bebe sano. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. ¡Iba a ser padre! Se le empañaron los ojos, el pecho se le oprimió, y una llama de esperanza se prendió en su interior.

-No te preocupes, me encargare de que se cuide.

Rin permaneció un rato sobre la camilla de la sala de examen. Las últimas palabras de la doctora aun retumbaban en sus oídos.

-Sin duda,sesshomaru y tú tendrás que hablar.

Se llevo la mano al vientre llena de incredulidad. Embarazada. Ni en sus peores pasadillas se había imaginado que algo así pudiera pasarle a ella. Siempre había tenido tanto cuidado de no dejar a nadie acercarse a ella demasiado. La única vez en su vida que se había dejado llevar y cedido a un impulso, a la necesidad de otra persona, necesidad que había ocultado durante tanto tiempo, el destino se la había jugado.

Rin se estremeció. No podía permitirse criar a un niño. Apenas se podía permitir mantener a kikyou, y menos a si misma. Levanto las rodillas, adoptando una posición fetal. ¿Qué iba hacer? Si hubiera tenido el lujo de unas circunstancias normales, la noticia de llevar al hijo de sesshomaru en su vientre habría sido una alegría, pero el peso de la responsabilidad que se le venia encima la paralizaba. ¿Y si el bebe tenia problemas? No podía soportar ver a otra persona amada morir de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. ¿Amada? No podía amar al bebe todavía. Era demasiado pronto. De hecho, no podía permitirse sentir nada por aquella nueva vida que crecía en sus entrañas cuando había tanto en juego.

Lentamente se estiro y se quito de encima la sabana que la doctora le había puesto encima para mayor privacidad, un termino totalmente incongruente después de un examen interno.

El sonido apagado de voces se filtraba a través de la puerta. Tenía que vestirse y salir. No podía permitir que sesshomaru hiciera planes con la doctora, que le correspondía hacer a ella.

Al menos, aquello significaba que no tendría que seguir restringiendo sus visitas a kikyou por una infección de estomago.

La puerta de la sala se abrió.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto sesshomaru con un brillo en los ojos que no pudo identificar.

-¿Bien? No, no estoy bien. No podía estar peor –no pudo reprimir la amargura de sus palabras. Deseaba escapar de aquella sala. Escapar de sesshomaru. De la verdad.

La expresión de sesshomaru se endureció.

-Ven. Tenemos que hablar de tu condición y cuidado.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

-Todo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a discutir sobre su cuidado con una extraña? Ya había sufrido lo suficientes personas en su vida tomando decisiones por ella. Ya no era una niña, sino una mujer adulta, fuerte y capaz, con responsabilidades. Una mujer que no necesitaba a nadie más.

La doctora estaba sentada en su mesa, mirando a Rin como si estuviera sopesando sus palabras antes de hablar. Rin se sentó en la silla que sesshomaru le indico.

-Según Setsuna, necesitas suplementos y más descanso para recuperar las fuerzas. Sea lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo para llegar a este estado, tienes que parar.

-¿Parar? No tienes derecho a dictarme lo que hacer. Es mi cuerpo, mi elección, y no quiero traer otro niño no deseado al mundo –Rin sintió a sesshomaru tensarse junto a ella.

Setsuna la miro espantada y con una mirada critica.

-Si crees que este bebe no es deseado, te equivocas completamente –sesshomaru se puso de pie-. Lo siento, Setsuna, pero Rin y yo tenemos algunas cosas que discutir en privado.

-Claro, es comprensible –Setsuna le dedico una sonrisa de preocupación antes de mirar a Rin-. No te precipites con ninguna decisión. Se que la noticia ha sido una sorpresa imprevista para , creo que ya he dicho suficiente por hoy.

-Gracias, Setsuna. Llamare al especialista mañana.

-¿Especialista? No puedo costearme un especialista –Rin deseaba gritar… hacer cualquier cosa para llamar la atención. ¿Acaso su opinión no importaba? Durante toda su infancia, se había sentido ignorada por la gente, que hablaba como si ella no existiera o como si no importara. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo por tomar el control de su vida, y no iba a sacrificarlo ahora.

La fuerte mano de sesshomaru la agarro por el codo, haciendo que se levantara de la silla. Una vez en el coche, Rin se sentó de mala gana en el asiento del copiloto.

En lugar de poner el coche en marcha, sesshomaru agarro el volante forrado de cuero y se volvió hacia ella.

-Voy a dejar esto bien claro. No vas a encargarte de esto tu sola, ¿me entiendes?

Rin lo miro. La determinación en su mirada hizo que las palabras que iba a pronunciar se disiparan en la oscuridad. No iba a ganar la batalla, al menos no en ese momento.

-Te entiendo

-Bien –sin más palabras, sesshomaru giro la llave del coche, poniendo su BMW en marcha.

Rin no presto atención al camino de vuelta a casa hasta que tuvo que bajar la visera del coche para protegerse del sol de la tarde que brillaba frente a ellos. Si estuvieran de camino a su casa, el sol estaría a sus espaldas, y no cegándoles.

-Este no es el camino a mi casa. ¿Por qué no me llevas a mi casa?

-Te estoy llevando –las manos de sesshomaru apretaron el volante.

-Este no es el camino a mi casa.

-No.

-¿Entonces adonde me llevas?

-A la mía.

¿Al apartamento?

-No, a la isla.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído –sesshomaru giro el volante, y entraron en la rampa que llevaba al aparcamiento del edificio de Imperio . kazami

-¿Por qué?

-Rin, se razonable. Ni siquiera tienes comida suficiente en tu casa para preparar una comida decente, y menos todavía el dinero para comprarte una.

-¡Eso tu no lo sabes! –Rin lo miro con horror. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

Detuvo el coche en su espacio del aparcamiento, se volvió y arqueo una ceja. Le dijo vagamente que sabía más sobre ella de lo que estaba dispuesta a contarle.

-Y tenemos que hablar del bebe, hasta cuando puedes trabajar y esas cosas –sesshomaru le desabrocho el cinturón cuando ella fue a hacerlo.

¡Su trabajo! No podía permitirse dejar de trabajar. Se hundió impotente en el asiento del coche. Sesshomaru detecto su abatimiento al instante en la caída de sus hombros y la inclinación de su cuello y de sus labios. Un destello de compasión se encendió brevemente, pero pronto lo sofoco. No podía permitirse ninguna compasión, y menos cuando su mente todavía dudaba de ella. A lo mejor jamás le hubiera contado lo del bebe si no la hubiera presionado. Y quien sabía que decisiones habría tomado ella sola, especialmente dada su precaria situación financiera. Y desde luego, no iba a dejar que nada le pasara aquel niño. Ya le habían ocultado la verdad con anterioridad, y no iba a dejar que le ocurriera de nuevo.

Salio del BMW, apenas capaz de resistir el deseo de dar un portazo. Rodeo el vehiculo para ayudar a Rin a salir de el. Ella reacciono cual muñeca de trapo, una mujer completamente distinta de la mujer que había discutido con el en la consulta de medico, y mas lejos todavía de la mujer cuya pasión había despertado en sus brazos, y que desde entonces invadía todos sus sueños y pensamientos. De camino al ascensor, sesshomaru hizo una llamada desde su teléfono móvil.

-jaken, por favor, prepara una cena para dos junto a la piscina –hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba la respuesta de jeken, su mayordomo-. No, la habitación de invitados no será necesaria. Llegaremos pronto –cerro el teléfono.

-¿Vuelvo esta noche? –Rin levanto la cabeza con esperanza en su mirada.

-¿Por qué ibas a pensar eso?

-Bueno, dijiste que no hacia falta preparar ninguna habitación adicional –su voz se desvaneció, sonando de repente insegura.

-Dormirás conmigo, donde pueda vigilarte a todas horas.

Le gustara o no, iba a dormir con el. No iba a correr ningún riesgo con algo tan preciado como un bebe. Compartir cama con Rin iba a resultar ser una tortura, pero su hijo o hija estarían seguros en sus brazos cada noche.

-No recuerdo haber aceptado ir a tu casa a dormir.

Se supone que solo íbamos a hablar.

-Hablaremos, no te preocupes por eso.

-¿Pero tengo que quedarme contigo?

-Si –no era negociable.

Vio a Rin mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

-Una noche, entonces. Para que podamos aclarar las cosas.

Sesshomaru dejo escapar el aire que Rin no había notado que estaba aguantando, aliviado por no tener que enfrentarse a su negativa. Pero una noche no seria suficiente para aplacar su preocupación. Haría todo lo posible para proteger a su hijo en todo momento.

Siguieron en silencio hasta el helipuerto en el tejado del edificio. A esas horas de la tarde, la mayoría de los empleados se habían marchado.

El helicóptero de la empresa, un elegante Agusta negro personalizado para Imperio kazami estaba preparado en la pista. El piloto estaba ya en la cabina y la hélice en marcha, haciendo que se levantara el polvo.

Sesshomaru apretó a Rin contra su cuerpo para protegerla del viento y la guió a la puerta del helicóptero. Una vez dentro, Rin se abrocho el cinturón y se quedo quieta, sin osar moverse al notar que su corazón se aceleraba y su estomago la advertía de que ya había tenido suficiente agitación por un día. Aunque había viajado en el Agusta con anterioridad, nunca había ido al santuario privado de sesshomaru.

-¿Vamos a la isla, señor?

-Si, jaken nos espera. Gracias,sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru miro a Rin y, ajustando sus auriculares, le hizo una señal para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella rechazo la invitación con la cabeza. No tenia ganas de mantener una conversación con el, al menos mientras sus nervios una conversación con el, al menos mientras sus nervios estuvieran tan a flor de piel. Necesitaba cada gramo de compostura para preparar sus ideas para la discusión que se avecinaba.

Tenia entendido que sesshomaru jamás había llevado una invitada que no fuera miembro de la familia a la isla que había comprado tras su divorcio. A corta distancia del distrito financiero de la cuidad, la isla era su oasis particular de paz y tranquilidad, un paraíso que guardaba celosamente.

Cuando llegaron a la isla y aterrizaron, Rin se sentía tan crispada y tensa, que un solo roce, una sola palabra, harían que saltara en mil pedazos. Ignoro la ayuda de sesshomaru para salir del helicóptero, prefiriendo hacerlo por si misma a pesar de la debilidad de sus piernas. Se agacho y camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de piedra gris plateada de dos pisos que había unos cientos de metros más allá. Rin contó al menos tres chimeneas sobre el tejado de pizarra de pronunciada pendiente.

-¿Este es tu hogar? –pregunto, fastidiada por no ser capaz de borrar de su voz la impresión que le causaba la casa.

-Es mi casa. Hace falta una familia para conseguir formar un hogar.

Familia. El que los dos desearan lo que no tenían era una cruel ironía. Dadas las circunstancias actuales, el tendría una familia en menos de un año, pero ¿Dónde encajaría ella? ¿Querría formar parte de su vida? Rin apretó los puños ante su tormento mental. No quería tomar ese camino. Todavía quedaban demasiadas preguntas sin contestar en su vida.

**CONTINUARA….**

hola a todos aquí actualizando mas pronto de lo que esperaba primero le agradezco sus comentario mucha gracias sobre mi otra historia muy pronto voy a actualizarla buene eso es todo espero que le guste este capitulo y dejen sus comentarios 


	8. Chapter 8

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee más de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capítulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo más grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN número de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap criztal sarita shields de cullen

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Uzunaru999 Time Hollow fg7dragon Great Vampire-Shinso. AmaneSaphire Valkiria Thrud Usio-Amamiya Serenity Potter Moon SEREDAR Dms moon adap cristal sarita shields de cullen TsukinoDiamante princesecaris


End file.
